My Unpredictable Life
by Bella Swift
Summary: This is a fiction about Lucy Heartfilia a 16 years old teenage girl.She is the worlds most beautiful and powerful mage.Beautiful among all the girls and powerful among all mages boy or girl . She is the daughter of king Jude Heartfilia and Queen Layla Heartfilia,unfortunately Layla died due to health problems, but she left a will.What's written in the will?, What's her final wish?
1. Twist in my life

_**Pairings:-Lucy X various **_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters **_

**Twist in my life**

A sixteen years old blond girl stand in front of her mother's grave with tears streaming through her chocolate brown eyes. Her mom was very dear to her. She never thought that this day will come this quickly. She missed her mom's heart melting smile, her melodious voice, her beauty and most of all her love which is very precious for her. She can't handle this heart rending sight any more, she wants' to wail loudly, as loudly as possible to remove her sorrowness.

She is none other than Lucy Heartfilia the most beautiful and powerful mage in this world. She can use all king of magic that exists in this world. She has the same personality and appearance as her mom Layla Heartfilia who is the queen of the whole world and Jude Heartfilia her dad the king. She leads an aristocrat life but in her heart she only ones freedom, because her dad doesn't allows her to join any Academy/Guild; but according to her mother's last will, she wants Lucy to join Fairy Tail Academy one of the most prestigious magic school in the world. There students (must have magic) are trained hard to get control on their powers.

Lucy didn't want to dump her mother's last wish in a trash so she happily accepted it, and her dad also accepted Layla's last request. He planned to send her FTA from tomorrow onwards .She is very happy to go there, she even bought her dress which is a black mini skirt, white shirt, a blue tie with red and white strips, ankle shocks and a black pump-shoe. She was admiring the dress in her beautifully decorated room, seconds later she heard knocking on her room's twin door.

"_Knock-Knock….."_

"_Come in "_Said Lucy

"Miss Lucy your father is calling you downstairs "Said , who is Lucy's nanny

"Yes "Replied Lucy dully

After went away Lucy Merrily slipped into her brand new school dress.

"Hmmm…I really look utterly beautiful in this uniform "said Lucy with a giggle.

She went downstairs following her father's request. As she went down she saw her dad with very serious face.

"Father is something wrong…"Asked Lucy

"no my dear …..everything is right except of certain someone, whose name I…..I don't wanna mention "Replied Jude ,fighting with difficulties to hide his emotions.

"….O….Oh yes "Lucy said deadly with tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes.

Jude shrugged it off and said "Let's have a pleasant breakfast together Lucy".

Lucy nodded and went towards the direction of the dining table. There was Salad, Mixed fruit juice, Vegetable Sandwich, Fruits and green tea served on the table.

Lucy sighed inwardly _"is this a pleasant breakfast, all veg no non-veg_ ".She wanted to puke by looking at those green veggies and fruits.

On the other hand Jude by looking at her daughters disgusting expression understood the situation. He cleared his throat loud to gain his daughters attention and said "Lucy as for now onwards I am your caretaker I want you to have all energy giving and fresh food instead of dead meat of animals UNDERSTOOD! ".After saying this he murmured to himself _"I know for you my behaviors will look like poison but actually it is a healing aid my dear _".He then sat down and started eating seeing that Lucy also started eating even if like an snail with a tendency of vomiting in every bite she takes.

After her hilarious breakfast Lucy headed out for her car in her Estates garage. There she searched every nook and corner for the car which would be a perfect match for her uniform. After spending 5-7 minutes she found her car. She thought inwardly" why is selecting harder than any other work in this whole world". After this she jumped into her black Fords figo, started its engine and drove straight to her destination. During her driving time she switched on her FM radio and started listening to a very famous song "YOU "by the band "MY WORLD" (SORRY for disturbing but it's important there's no band called MY WORLD and even the song doesn't exists for you all except me and my school because I wrote it and me and my school band together sang this song).

**I thought I saw you**

**On the street,**

**Alongside you**

**Your bicycle accompanied,**

**My heart skips **

**In your sight**

**I dunno why,**

**You stalk in my **

**Dreams…**

**And you're thought **

**Runs in my head**

**Of every theme…**

**I guess if dreams**

**Really comes true…**

**I can't discharge you**

**From my head,**

**You're part of **

**My heart**

**That…**

**Very important**

**It seems to me**

**I dunno why…..**

**You stalk in my **

**Dreams…**

**And you're thought **

**Runs in my head**

**Of every theme…**

**I guess if dreams**

**Really comes true…**

**Love opens doors**

**Where there**

**Were none before….**

**You are meant **

**For me…..**

**I don't know**

**Why I feel so,**

**Please keep my **

**Words in your heart **

**I LOVE YOU…..I LOVE You…**

After the song ended Lucy thought "Aah….this is what I call a pleasant song I am a fan of this band". Again after 2-4 minutes she was in front of Fairy Tail Academy's beautifully curved gate which is decorated with costly diamonds, and there's a security magic encircled over the whole campus of Fairy Tail Academy so that no one can steal this diamonds and trespass. Lucy was dumb founded by the schools beautifully sculptured building occupying over 98 Lakh Acers of land. She was thinking inwardly "should I step a boot inside this building or not, should I or not…yes I should, after all this was my late mom's last wish so I will". As she stepped inside the building she saw students every where all doing different activities, some busy flirting, some spying, some eating etc.

When Lucy was about to take another step she heard all the boys and girls say beautiful. She got puzzled and stopped in her track and blinked thrice and asked "Who!"because everyone was staring at her. All the boys shouted in unison "You". Lucy froze; her eyes got wide and face red due to shyness."W…..w...What, me beautiful "after saying this she mumbled a thanks. All the girls got furious due to the attention the boys were giving to her.

With Lucy, all boys were asking her name. She replied shyly to each and every one who asked her name. All boys were surrounding Lucy and trying to impress her but won't be because she is hard to be impressed. Lucy thought inwardly _"What have I gotten myself into!"_As if reading her thought a boy with blonde hair came and flew away all the boys surrounding Lucy. She watched this in Awe.

After the boy finished up with all the boys he came straight towards the direction of Lucy, seeing this sight all the girls got heartbroken. When he reached near Lucy he gave her a sweet smile and said "HI! Lucy I am sting, nice to meet you". Lucy also gave him a sweet smile and said "nice to meet you too", but she thought inwardly, "how come this boy knows my name?".She then started walking away from him in search of the Principals Office but she doesn't know which way to go, so she started wandering the place. She was unaware of a raven haired boy walking in the same way."Ouch….!"Escaped from both of their lips, they both fell on their butts. When both of them stood up face to face Lucy mumbled a sorry whereas the boy got lost in Lucy's beauty. Lucy was puzzled by not getting any apologies or scolding so she waved her hand in front of his eyes, as soon as he gained his consciousness Lucy sighed in relief. The boy started "next time be careful ok "in a polite tone, Lucy somewhat liked his personality, she mumbled a sorry again. The raven haired boy started again "Any ways my name is Grey Fullbuster, call me grey. What's your name? ".Lucy was about to say her name when a orange haired boy appeared in there sight and said "Lucy right….Lucy Heartfilia, I am Loke Celeste pleasure to meet you beautiful". Lucy blushed due to the way he mended his sentence, seeing her blush Grey got angry on Loke and on the other hand Loke was smirking. There was a huge silence between three of them for some time, but Lucy broke it by asking "Where's the principal's office?", as soon as Lucy finished her sentence both the boys said "I will take you there" simultaneously glaring daggers at each other. Lucy got very scared at this sight, both the boys noticing this dropped their glairing contest and asked straightly

"With whom do you want to go?"

"Just instruct me the way and I will be able to go myself "Lucy replied

Hearing her reply both the boys got dark clouds upon their head. Loke gaining his energy said "As you wish princess, I will instruct you". He then quickly instructed the way to her and then she went hurriedly towards the office. He then sight inwardly "Is this love in first sigh, if it is then I will have to struggle hard for it seems like I am not the only one to fall for her", he said this looking towards Gray who was still lost in his shock land.

_**I wish you all liked it if yes then sand me Reviews Please…..I promise to make the next chapter more longer.**_

_**I swear to make this Fiction interesting with many chapters, I swear.**_

_**Readers just Review, Review and Review….It will help uplift my confidence level and you know what?, GUESS….**_

_**YOU ALL WILL GET TO READ MORE INTERESTING CHAPTERS! (Obvious much, isn't it)**_

_**And yes, you all can give me your own opinions and share your ideas with me! (Review is the only way)**_

_**TEAM WORK MAKES WORK BETTER!**_

_**CAUTION! - I USE TOO MUCH EXCLAMATION MARK. (LOL)**_


	2. Friendship

_**Pairings:- Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

_**Friendship**_

_Hearing her reply both the boys got dark clouds upon their head. Loke gaining his energy and said "As you wish my princess, I will instruct you the way". He then quickly instructed the way to her and then she went hurriedly towards the office. He then sight inwardly "Is this love in first sigh, if it is then I will have to struggle hard for it seems like I am not the only one to fall for her", he said this looking towards Gray who was still lost in his shock land. _

_Lucy after a long search found her classroom. She knocked on the door and a voice from inside said"come in". She opened the classroom door and stepped inside. The teacher stood up and said" Are you Lucy Heartfilia". Lucy replied with a sweet smile "Yes I am". The teacher also returned her smile and said "Please introduce yourself to the class". Lucy nodded and started "Hi! Everybody, I am Lucy Heartfilia, I am 16,I hope you all will get along with me soon, THANK you!".Everybody's eyes widened and shouted "W…w….what L…..Lucy…H…He….Heartfilia….I can't believe it, she is so…. Pretty". Lucy just kept her sweet smile on, she got immune to these kinds of reactions._

_After the introduction and questioning stuff the teacher told Lucy to pick up a cheat. In the cheats there are seat numbers written which are vacant. She picked out a cheat and faced towards the class. She saw all the boys staring at her with hopeful eyes among them were Gray, Sting and Loke. Lucy smiled at them and open her cheat, her it was written No. teacher craned his nake to look at the number and shouted "No.16"with a smirk for everyone to hear, he then continued "so the lucky person is….. Natsu" .All the boys face paled. Natsu was seated on his seat with a goofy grin plastered on his face._

On the other hand Gray recovered from his shock and went straight towards Loke who was merrily having his Tiffin in the cafeteria. Grey pulled his collar and shouted on his face "You bitch! Flirting with my soon to be girlfriend, shame on you"."Whoa! Cool Grey got irritated and the person to irritate him is me, the one and only Loke "everybody present in the cafeteria fell in laughter. Grey made a teasing face and said" I didn't knew that you're the best irritator in this world, guys cheer for him!"He then smirked. Loke's laughter subsided; he had never been so embarrassed in his whole life.

Loke stood up from his seat and said "I don't wanna waste my energy on you, I emphasized the word WASTE". He then went out of the cafeteria with a sign of relief evident on his face, he said inwardly _"It will be tougher then I thought, gods please go easy on me…..PLEASE"._

Grey on the other hand was raging in anger "T….t…that bustard "he inhaled and exhaled a lot air to cool him down."What do I do now, Loke won't step back" he heard some boys talking about and paused "Now it seems like the whole world is after Lucy". As he was struggling with his thoughts Grey saw a blond haired girl and a blue haired boy talking with each other, at first he just ignored them but when realization stroked in his head he again went the opposite direction he cam from. In his head two names were running "Lucy" and "Jellal". When he reached the place they were nowhere to be seen" there's no one over here, where did they went?"He scratched his head and zoomed out the whole area" Damn this huge school "he scolded inwardly .After some time of searching he gave up and went back to his classroom. He thought inwardly _"God isn't with me, she got the seat next to that dumb ass Natsu. How can my life be so unfair? "._

Natsu was very happy with his sitting partner. He thought of having a conversation with her. It was art period so no one will miss any lectures or notes. He started "hi! I am Natsu Dragneel" .Lucy was drawing an anime girl; she shifted her eyes from the drawing and replied "I am Lucy Heartfilia, its pleasure to meet you"."Hey Luigi, let's be friends" said Natsu with his goofy grin plastered on his face. Lucy's face twitched, she corrected him "Hey my name is L….U…C….Y!".Natsu with an apologetic face said "Oh sorry L….U…C….Y" .This time Lucy sweat dropped and again re corrected him "LUCY not L….U…C….Y UNDERSTOOD!". Natsu Formed an "O" shape, with his eyes showing interest on her. Looking this reaction Lucy blushed and said "Is something wrong?".Natsu said unconsciously "My heart is pumping too….oo fast, and I am having a weird feeling which I can't recognize". With that said the bell rang and Lucy departed for her Math's class.

While Lucy was heading for her class she saw a certain scarlet haired girl shouting violently at some boys. Lucy thought of calming her down. When she reached near the scarlet haired girl she said "Excuse me". The girl moved her glairing face from the boys to Lucy and said "Yes, how can I help you". Lucy cleared her throat and replied "Can you please calm down, everyone is watching you and you are outpouring your reputation". The girl scanned the whole room and found all eyes on her. She let the boy go and brushed away the invisible dust from her uniform and said "Everybody dismiss". When nobody did she repeated it again but with a lot of force "DISMISS". At once the entire corridor was empty accept for Lucy and the girl.

The girl has a pretty but strict face in which the word "BEWARES" is always evident. She has beautiful scarlet hair and nice carvicious body. She offered her hand to Lucy and said "My name is Erza Scarlet, thank You for helping me gain my consciousness, I am actually short tempered and violence is my theme. ".Lucy sweat dropped and laughed weirdly "What are friends for!". Lucy said that in a statement more over a question. Lucy's reply made Erza's eyes soften and said "Yeah you are right…..What class do you have now". Lucy replied "Mathematics". Erza's eyes brightened in delight and said "I too have math's now, let's go together and will you mind having Tiffin together with my friends they are really very good!". Lucy's face lit and said "Sure, I will like to meet your friends after all I am new to this school and I don't have friends yet". They both headed towards there math's class together.

After school got over Lucy came out from the building along with her new made friends Levy MCgarden who is a book worm and too friendly, Lissana Strauss and her younger sister Mira Strauss, Cana Alberto a drinker, Erza known as the Titania, Bisca a highland lass, and Evergreen who has wings and calls herself a fairy. They were all busy talking. Lucy was uncertain of many eyes fixed on her. She waved her friends goodbye, and jumped up on her car and drove towards her estate. She is very fond of songs so she likes listening to those. She inserted a disk of her favorite singer "Taylor Swift", pressed the play button and listened peacefully to it.

**Your beautiful eyes  
stare right into my eyes  
and sometimes  
I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I wanna be somewhere where you are  
I wanna be where**

You're here  
Your eyes are looking into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes

I wake up, I'm alive  
In only a little while, I cry  
'Cause you're my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight  
'cause I, I

I wanna be everything you need  
I wanna be where

You're here  
Your eyes are looking into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes

Just as long as your mine  
I'll be your everything tonight.  
Let me love you  
kiss you  
baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
Dream about  
Dream about  
Dream about your eyes  
Eyes, eyes, eyes  
Beautiful eyes

By the time the song ended she reached her estate and parked the car, and said inwardly "Songs erases the stress we are having, it's so reliving, today was very adventurous I can't wait for tomorrow". She then merrily entered her estate and went directly to her room. She took a quick shower and went to bed, after some time of failing in sleeping she decided to watch stars. She sat on the roof near her window and started joining the starts imaginarily to form images like ice-cream etc, after some time of continuously staring at the stars and forming imaginary images her eyes caught sight of a bright star. She thought inwardly _"Is that mom watching us, or just a ordinary star". She scolded her inner self "Err…what am I thinking, I started thinking like a child. That's the pole star" .After some argument with my inner self I started feeling sleepy so I went to my bed and fell asleep._

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**I know even if I promised to make this chapter longer I didn't sorry for that. Actually I have a lot of pending work left of my homework's. Please do understand my situation, be a goo….d Girl/Boy.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	3. Announcement

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

**Announcement**

_By the time the song ended she reached her estate and parked the car, and said inwardly "Songs erases the stress we are having, it's so reliving, today was very adventurous I can't wait for tomorrow". She then merrily entered her estate and went directly to her room. She took a quick shower and went to bed, after some time of failing in sleeping she decided to watch stars. She sat on the roof near her window and started joining the starts imaginarily to form images like ice-cream etc, after some time of continuously staring at the stars and forming imaginary images her eyes caught sight of a bright star. She thought inwardly "Is that mom watching us, or just an ordinary star". She scolded her inner self "Err…what am I thinking, I started thinking like a child. That's the pole star" .After some argument with my inner self I started feeling sleepy so I went to my bed and fell asleep._

The next day Lucy woke up at 7:15 in the morning, school is at started running from here to there in hurry. "What do I do now? , I get confused while I am in a hurry". She hurriedly took a bath and got ready with her uniform in less than 10 minutes. She combed her hair and mended it in her own signature hairstyle. She thought inwardly "Am I really pretty or does everyone in that school needs specks!" .She than hurriedly went downstairs took her veg sandwich and the glass of fruit juice, she waved bye to Mrs. Susan and drove her way to school. She ate her breakfast while driving. She inserted a music disc and started listening to the song.

_**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush**_

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
but I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

has it ever crossed your mind  
when we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
but I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Lucy thought inwardly "That was amazing, even if I have listened to this song more than 24 times I don't get bored. I still remember when I was small about 7 I told my mom that I wanna be a singer that also a famous one" Lucy giggled a bit and again continued her thought "Muma ….Muma! Luty knows what to be when she grows up. She wants to be a SIN…..GER! Luty wants to be a singer; Luty wants to be a singer….HURRAY!". After a while she reached fairy tail and parked her car. She saw Levy coming towards her.

"Hey! Lu-Chan" Said Levy

"Yo! Levy, good morning" Said Lucy

"Morning, Lu-Chan can you give me your Email address and Phone Number Please" Levy made pleading eyes.

"Sure why not, we are friends aren't we so what's there to plead so hard" Replied Lucy with a sweet smile.

At the mean time the bell rang and they both hurried to their class." Lucy what class do you have now?".

Lucy said in a rush "Combatclassandyou?". Levy didn't even understand one single word of her and questioned "What?"Lucy replied again "Combat class….".Lucy didn't even got the chance to continue when Levy interrupted "Me too…., let's go together shall we?".Lucy gave her a nod in reply. As soon as she gave her the nod Levy took her hand and rushed towards the Combat room, and in a lightning second they reached there. Lucy mumbled in shock "W…what was t…..that?". Levy replied happily "Side effect of excitement!".

They entered the room to find most of their friends present there, like Erza, Mira, Lissana, Evergreen, Bisca ,and the boys Lucy met which includes Grey, Natsu, Sting, Jellal, and Loke and along with them was another boy with the same hair like Grey.

The boy with black hair went near Sting and said "She indeed is pretty". Sting questioned him "You too?". The boy replied" Yeah include me" .Sting then whispered under his breath "As you wish Rogue but I won't go easy on you" which only Rogue and Natsu could hear.

Rogue went near Lucy and said "Hi! My names Rogue.C, call me rogue. I never saw you before so thought of having a conversation. Lucy gave him a smile and said "Lucy Heartfilia, and I am new to this school today's my second day" .Rogue returned her smile and said "I hope you enjoy here!".Lucy nodded with a smile and then rogue went away with a slight blush which only the boys' eye caught.

The combat class went well. As the bell rang there was an announcement by Macarov Dreyer for the whole school which said "My dear brats! I request all the of you to assemble in the auditorium for I have to group you all up for this new session which will consist of 12 members in a team and no one can change the decisions". The schools atmosphere got tensed and everybody started screaming in horror. Only two words escaped every body's lips_ "team"….."Lucy". All the students were praying for their Luck. _

_**What do you think will happen in the next chapter….CURIOUS?... Then be a mmm…..what to say…Ah…..Computer Worm…LOL**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**I know even if I promised to make this chapter longer I didn't sorry for that. Actually I have a lot of pending work left of my homework's. Please do understand my situation, be a good….d Girl/Boy.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	4. Teaming up

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

**Teaming up**

_The combat class went well. As the bell rang there was an announcement by Macarov Dreyer for the whole school which said "My dear brats! I request all the of you to assemble in the auditorium for I have to group you all up for this new session which will consist of 12 members in a team and no one can change the decisions". The schools atmosphere got tensed and everybody started screaming in horror. Only two words escaped every body's lips "team"….."Lucy". All the students were praying for their Luck. _

Finally everybody assembled in the school's auditorium, everybody was nervous. At the mean time Makerov went up the stage and said "Yo brats ready!".No reply came from the students so he said "Shall I take that as yes". Again no reply came so Makerov cleared his throat and started "Like every session we are going to team up you all to go for missions and staff, and this year I am very happy with my decisions" he stopped for a second and then continued his speech "One group will have eight members. So, for the strongest group the members included are …Sting.E…..Natsu.D…Rogue.C…..Grey.F…Loke.C….Erza.S….Mira.S….an….d…Lucy.H…clap for them". All the girls cheered for the strongest group. The boys were sad except for Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Loke and Grey (They so happy that even I can't describe).All the other teams were also formed and then the assembly was dismissed.

Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Loke and Grey thought inwardly_ "That's what god is for, I will never forget this day…..NEVER!". The strongest group was to take the first mission before the others so they assembled near the request board to find an appropriate mission for them. Erza picked up a quest as showed that to everyone to read, which said "We want some mages as party room decorators, Reward- 29, 00,000 Jewells"._

_Everyone said in unison "Are we gonna do this peculiar job?" . Hearing those words from everyone's mouth made Erza's aura dark, she said in a violent way "Any problem?"Which made everybody shiver and they all said in unison "N….no…problem…s a…at a….ll" .Erza's dark aura vanished and said "Hmmm….everyone arrive near the school gate, then let's go". Hearing Erza's command everybody rushed to take their belongings and arrived near the school gate. As everyone arrived they all departed to their destiny in a car. Lucy took out her mobile and head phone, she putted the head phone in her ears and started listening to a song._

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control oh oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
you go with it go with it go with it  
Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**

You said hey  
What's your name  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile

Last night I blacked out I think  
[Voice]What did you, what did you put in my drink  
I remember making out and then oh oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
[Voice] your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

You said hey (hey)  
What's your name (What's your name)  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey (hey)  
And since that day (since that day)  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
The reason why I smile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
  
**And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
The reason  
The reason why I smile  
The reason why I smile**

After the song ended Lucy decided to get a nap and so she did. She woke up after 2 hours of sleep, she was surprised to see Natsu, Sting and Rogue in a peculiar condition she was worried about them, when she asked Erza about what happened to the Erza explained her that dragon slayers have motion sickness. Lucy being a kind hearted one cured them with her healing magic (As I said she is the strongest mage, she has all kind of magic that exists in this world). As the dragon slayers were cured they thanked her with a blush on their chicks due to embarrassment. After about 6 hours of riding they reached their destination which was a beautiful villa, there was a path which leads to the villa with red roses planted in its each side, a fountain with a mermaid statue in the middle of the path. They all thought inwardly "_Can be compared to haven"._

A man with red hair was coming towards them. As he approached them he said "Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail Academy?" They all nodded as the reply. "Kindly please show me your marks. They all showed him their marks in their respective places. The man said "Please come in". The man led their way to the villa where a blonde haired boy was waiting for them.

The blonde teenage boy said "So you all arrived, I am hosting a tea party this evening. You all have 5 hours to decorate this whole room. Good luck …and Lucy as for you I won't allow you to do this kinds of work so let's have a sweet conversation together". Lucy eyes twitched "B...But I…I can't live my friends this way, we are in a group mission". The boy frowned, an idea popped out in his head he asked the boys "Well boys would you all like an beautiful girl like her to do this kind of work?". Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Loke and Grey's colour faded they didn't have the idea what to say they thought inwardly" If I said yes then the boy would be enjoying with Lucy ,and if I said no then Lucy will think that I don't care about her". They all said in unison "Lucy you go with him and we will handle this work". Lucy protested

"H….how ca….n I d…..d…do that …." Lucy didn't even got to complete her sentence the boy caught her by her waist and fled away. The team started their work.

"Where a…ere we going" asked Lucy.

"Just watch beautiful" said the blond boy.

After 2-3 minutes they reached the rooftop of the villa. The scenery from there was beautiful. The boy held Lucy's hand and "My name is Hibiki Laytes, nice to meet you" he gave her a kiss on her hand and continued "I have only heard about you, I never imagined of meeting you personally". Lucy gave out a light giggle and said "Is that so!" Hibiki gave her a smile in return and said "Nice scenery". "Yes it indeed is" replied Lucy.

_**Haven't thought about the next chapter yet…*Yawn***_

_**I want some suggestions from you all ….Shall I add Jacob Black and Edward Cullen from the movie Twilight to make this fiction more interesting.**_

_**The song was Avril Lavigne's. Her voice is so sweet, she is one of my favorite singers...LOVE YOU AVRIL!**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	5. The first mission

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

_**The first mission**_

_After 2-3 minutes they reached the rooftop of the villa. The scenery from there was beautiful. The boy held Lucy's hand and "My name is Hibiki Laytes, nice to meet you" he gave her a kiss on her hand and continued "I have only heard about you, I never imagined of meeting you personally". Lucy gave out a light giggle and said "Is that so!" Hibiki gave her a smile in return and said "Nice scenery". "Yes it indeed is" replied Lucy. _

They both kept on talking for hours. In the mean time the team finished their work and now were scattered everywhere to find Lucy and the Hibiki. The boys were being so reckless throughout their work that they broke many things like vase and all.

Sting, Rogue and Natsu followed their scent to the rooftop and they kicked opened the door. "Hey Blondie your work is done, and your time with Lucy is up!" Said sting in a rough voice." Oh!"He then smirked and continued "Lucy my dance partner get ready with your make up's and accessories, the party is gonna start in 20 minutes". Lucy replied with a giggle "Sure, but where is the changing room and what will I wear?". "Don't worry about that, there will be a lady waiting for you in the chancing room who will give you the dress. Now follow me". Lucy waved bye to Sting, Rogue and Natsu and followed Hibiki to the changing room.

Inside the changing room was a lady waiting for Lucy. "Miss follow me". Lucy followed the lady to a walk in closet which was full of gorgeous and beautiful gowns. "Which gown would you like to wear for the party?". Lucy searched for the kind of gown which would suit her, after a quick search she got herself a strip less baby pink gown with a big bow in the waist. "Nice one ma'am, now get dressed I will be waiting for you outside to apply the makeup" said the lady. Lucy nodded and hurriedly changed into that gown, after she came out the lady applied light makeup on her and made her hair into a bun. As the makeup and all was finished she admired herself in the mirror. She thought inwardly "I can't believe it's me!". "Looking good" said the lady. Lucy gave her a smile.

In the mean time knocking was heard on the changing room's door.

"Come in" said Lucy.

The door opened to reveal Hibiki in shoots. As he saw Lucy a blush crept on his chicks, which no one could notice. " ."" said Hibiki in his shock unconsciously."What?" Lucy asked. Hibiki gaining his consciousness replied "N…..n…nothing, nothing. Ready to go downstairs?"."Yup" replied Lucy in excitement."Then let's go everyone's waiting for us "said Hibiki. Lucy nodded and went downstairs along with him.

Everybody watched Lucy and Hibiki walking down the stairs together. Hibiki announced "Good evening everyone! , I Hibiki Laytes hosted this party for you all to erase your ENJOY!".Ever body hurrahed in unison .Then Hibiki clapped his hands and the music started.

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
**"So, shall we dance" asked Hibiki.

"Yes" replied Lucy.

They started dancing. Lucy was unaware of the angry boys.

**See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know**

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

****"I like your party, it's amazing" said Lucy.

"You are the jewel in this party" said Hibiki in a flirtier manner.

Lucy blushed in his comment."T…..t…thanks" said Lucy.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Grey came up to Hibiki and Lucy, and said "Now Lucy will dance with me".

Lucy let go of her hand around Hibiki's soldiers and went towards Grey. When she was about to wrap her hands around Grey's neck Natsu shouted "No….Lucy will have some food with me".

"Lucy will go out in the garden with me" said Loke.

"Lucy will you like to come with me for …"Rogue didn't even got to complete his sentence, Sting interrupted him "Lucy wanna dance with me".

Lucy got confused about whose offer to take. Then came Erza "Lucy let's have a girly talk". Lucy gave her a nod and followed her outside waving a hand to the boys surrounded with dark clouds (literally).

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh**

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  


**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

God knows what kind of girly talk they had for hours. After they returned they saw the boy arguing with each other calling names.

Erza went up to them and shouted in a deifying tone "E….N….O…..U…..G…H….". All the boys quieted at once, and said in unison "Y….y…yes ma'am".

_**I want some suggestions from you all ….Shall I add Jacob Black and Edward Cullen from the movie Twilight to make this fiction more interesting.**_

_**The song is Taylor Swifts. Her voice is so sweet; she is one of my favorite singers...LOVE Taylor!**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	6. Verbal War

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

_**Verbal War**_

_God knows what kind of girly talk they had for hours. After they returned they saw the boys arguing with each other calling names._

_Erza went up to them and shouted in a deifying tone "E….N….O…..U…..G…H….". All the boys quieted at once, and said in unison "Y….y…yes ma'am". _

Erza being satisfied with their reply went towards the food counter along with Mira and Lucy where numerous cakes were kept, and broke on all of them.

The boys were lessening their thirst by just looking at Lucy. What can they do more after all the great Titania was on the guard.

Lucy had a small piece of Chocó lava cake, being a beauty conscious one. On the other hand Erza was having tones and tones of strawberry cakes as if she had never had one in years, and Mira match maker was just watching the boys staring at Lucy with a confused expression on her face. She thought inwardly " Which one will be best for Lucy…..mmm…..they all are equal…whom to make the final one….Argh…..it's too….complicating. I can't think any more m….m….my head is….."There she goes unconscious. Nobody noticed her unconscious body lying on the marble floor, all were busy with their previous work accept Lucy who ran up to her and cured her. Lucy thought inwardly "Why the hack did she got unconscious…ummm…due to working hard this whole day without me helping them…." Lucy's facial expression turned to horror "She lell unconscious due to me…I am the culprit….me the culprit" Lucy was about to cry when the boys went up to her and said "What's the matter Lucy, are you all right? …did this blonde hurt you….."They all stopped and looked in each other's face and said "Why are you copying my wor….Argh….again!...WHAT"S UP WITH YOU…CUN"T YOU STOP…

Their verbal fighting continued, Lucy carried Mira near Erza and laid her on the dining table. Erza asked "What happened to her". Lucy nodded with a sweet smile which said that, yes she is all right no need to worry. Erza shrugged it off and continued her half done work.

After some time Mira woke up, she zoomed out the whole are and was surprised by the verbal war. She asked Lucy with a confused look "What's up with that verbal war". Lucy gave out a chuckle and replied "Kids…just passing their time…..playing…ENJOYING!". Natsu, sting and Rogue having sharp hearing abilities quickly backed off and ran full speed to Lucy's direction without being noticed by any one and said simultaneously "Yeah kids! Probably playing…..hey you...copying me again…..

Lucy said inwardly "Kids never change…kids are kids "and Mira on the other hand knowing the cause just kept on her freaking smile.(for the ones who knows Mira's past…actually…. SCARY PAST!).

Lucy took out her mobile and head phone. She started listening to a song and singing along it unconsciously.

_**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else  
hey**_

You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Won't you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?

Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)  
Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)  
Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)  
Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)  
Who says?

Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)  
Who says? 

After the song ended the sound of clapping echoed everywhere in the room "Clap….., Clap, Clap…..". Lucy raised her eyebrows and questioned "Did I missed something special". Ignoring her question the boy's murmured to themselves "When I will marry her she will sing songs for me …..mmm…..lullaby….." they paused for a while and imagined the picture, and continued their thought "and I will slip on her lap "the smirked inwardly.

Natsu was the first to regain his consciousness, when he eyed the other boys he saw all lost in deep sea of thoughts with a smirk on each ones face. He said out loud "What PERVERTED THOUGHTS ARE YOU ALL HAVING….SHARE WITH ME!". Gaining their senses the all shouted simultaneously "Not something to share….YOU IDIOT!". Natsu replied with a teasing smirk on his face "Oh personal, about your girlfriends…." Natsu didn't even got to continue his sentence when the others said in unison "I DON"T HAVE AND GIRFRIEND…..YOU DUMB ASS…oh I remember what about your one" Natsu eyed Lucy and prayed inwardly that Lucy haven't heard this fake comment but unfortunately Lucy heard it and in a lightning speed she came near Natsu and said "Natsu you have a girlfriend…If you want I can give you tips to make her love you more". Natsu's body paled as if he just saw a ghost. The boy's just getting the chance kept on filling up Lucy's ears. Natsu just stood in a corner lifeless (Literally).

_**PLEASE REVIEW…I BEG YOU!...*_*...*Puppy dog eyes***_

_**Review won't cost you anything….Just dump a review….It makes us (writers of the story) proud that we really did a good or worst ….JOB… …..! **_

_**I want some suggestions from you all ….Shall I add Jacob Black and Edward Cullen from the movie Twilight to make this fiction more interesting.**_

_**The song is Selina Gomez's….awesome singer…..I can't make out which one is my favorite sing …everyone sings superb…XD**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	7. Request

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

_**Request**_

_Natsu was the first to regain his consciousness, when he eyed the other boys he saw all lost in deep sea of thoughts with a smirk on each ones face. He said out loud "What PERVERTED THOUGHTS ARE YOU ALL HAVING….SHARE WITH ME!". Gaining their senses the all shouted simultaneously "Not something to share….YOU IDIOT!". Natsu replied with a teasing smirk on his face "Oh personal, about your girlfriends…." Natsu didn't even got to continue his sentence when the others said in unison "I DON"T HAVE AND GIRFRIEND…..YOU DUMB ASS…oh I remember what about your one" Natsu eyed Lucy and prayed inwardly that Lucy haven't heard this fake comment but unfortunately Lucy heard it and in a lightning speed she came near Natsu and said "Natsu you have a girlfriend…If you want I can give you tips to make her love you more". Natsu's body paled as if he just saw a ghost. The boy's just getting the chance kept on filling up Lucy's ears. Natsu just stood in a corner lifeless (Literally). _

After the boys were satisfied by the amount of torture they did to Natsu they all started staring at each other with a look saying YOU-WILL-BE-THE-NEXT-VICTIM with a mysterious laugh at the end. Lucy looked at them with questioning eyes, seeing that they shrugged off the expression and said "Something wrong? …..may I help you". Lucy nodded and said "You all act too….childish beyond my imaginations". They all turned red like tomato, due to her comment in embarrassment.

Erza after an hour or two finished all the cakes and said in a loud voice "Hibiki our rewards…..we are heading back to Fairy Tail Academy". The boys except Hibiki hurrahed in unison because one of their obstacles in love will be left behind. Hibiki didn't gave any attention to them and was in deep thought, he handed the reward to Erza and asked in a polite voice "Erza".

"Yes" said Erza.

"I….I was thinking about joining ….Fairy Ta…." Hibiki didn't even got the chance to complete his sentence, the boys said in unison "NO…..Yo…." Erza raised her right arm in order to stop them, and it did worked. They quieted at once. "Continue" said Erza to Hibiki.

"Can I join Fairy Tail Academy….I just made my mind about that ….I think it will be fun…joining…FTA…..Can I?" asked Hibiki.

"Of course you can!...is that something to ask…..but do you have magic?...and if yes, then what kind of?" Asked Erza.

"Well about that…I do have magic and the type I of magic I have is ….Archive, and Telepathy…" Erza cut his words and said in a hurry "Pack your things and we are heading for FTA in 5 minutes, your time starts now….. hurry!".

Hibiki rushed to his room to pack his belongings and necessary things. After finishing his packing he looked at his watch and said inwardly "Oh shit!...I am late ….5 minutes already declined I better go down". As he went downstairs and found Erza tapping her foot. "YOU ARE LATE" said Erza in a deifying voice. "I….I apologize for that" . "Next time you do I WILL SLICE YOU INTO PICES!". Hibiki nodded in fright, and the boys were very happy to see this sight. It was like a precious gift for them sent from heaven.

Hibiki explained the rules and regulations to the maids. When he finished explaining they all went all their way back to FTA.

After about 2 hours long ride Lucy got bored and decided to listen to a song. She took out her ear phone and mobile, and started listening to it.

_**You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend **__**‒**__** she's upset  
She's going off  
about something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in my room **__**‒**__** it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do.**_

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine -  
I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing  
With a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby,  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me. 

After this song was over Lucy decided to take a nap and so she did.

She was__fast asleep; all the boys were staring at her in an awkward way with a blush in each ones chick, and Erza was looking at the boys amused about the way they are staring at the sleeping Lucy. "Want something?" Erza asked the boys. "Yesher" said the boys simultaneously. Erza couldn't make out the word and so she repeated her question "Want something?". This time their reply was crystal clear "Yes her", after saying this realization stroke their mind and they cupped their mouth and muttered a "SHIT" under their breath. Erza smirked at their expressions. "I don't mean that…I want you not her…argh….her not you …uhhh…NOONE!" they all said in unison. Erza just kept on her smirk and faced the scenery outside the car, and Mira lying there unconscious due to giving a lot of pressure on her head.  
Erza said inwardly "Huh….Hibiki Lates…I know your reasons for joining FTA….and even these idiots fell for her….I can't believe it….does they even know the meaning of LOVE….any ways I am not gonna give Lucy to them soo…easily…" she gave out a devilish aura and laughed inwardly" HUHUHAHAHA!...I am gonna be your obstacle on your love …what to say….umm…ROAD…..PERFECT!...HUHUHAHAHA".

The boys shivered in Erza's mood swing from cool to devil. They thought inwardly _"W…w….what is this devil planning exactly?"._

_**PLEASE REVIEW…I BEG YOU ALL!...*_*...*Puppy dog eyes..**_

_**Review won't cost you anything….Just dump a review….It makes us (writers of the story) proud that we really did a good or worst ….JOB… …..! **_

_**I want some suggestions from you all ….Shall I add Jacob Black and Edward Cullen from the movie Twilight to make this fiction more interesting.**_

_**The song is Selina Gomez's….awesome singer…..I can't make out which one is my favorite sing …everyone sings superb…XD**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	8. Welcome

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

_**Welcome**__  
Erza said inwardly "Huh….Hibiki Lates…I know your reasons for joining FTA….and even these idiots fell for her….I can't believe it….does they even know the meaning of LOVE….any ways I am not gonna give Lucy to them soo…easily…" she gave out a devilish aura and laughed inwardly" HUHUHAHAHA!...I am gonna be your obstacle on your love …what to say….umm…ROAD…..PERFECT!...HUHUHAHAHA". _

_The boys shivered in Erza's mood swing from cool to devil. They thought inwardly "W…w….what is this devil planning exactly?"._

After about two more hours travelling they reached Fairy Tail Academy. The car stopped in front of the huge entrance gate. The driver came out and opened the car doors for them, as soon as they all stepped out of the car they were surprised to see everybody waiting for them in rows like an assembly and Makerov held a golden flag.

"How was your….who is that boy?" asked Makerov.

"Master he is the one who sent the request which we took….and he wants to join Fairy Tail so I bought him along with us" replied Erza with eyes twinkling.

Makerov nodded and said "This school is already loaded with brats and now one more except for MY DEAR L-U-C-Y...good for me".

"Gramps you prepared this welcome ceremony for us!" asked Natsu.

Makerov let out a sheepish grin and said 'Oh that" he played with his fingers like a girl and said "this welcome ceremony is not for you all it's actually for..."."Me" he was cut by a rough voice.

Depressing clouds surrounded over Natsu's head "was not for us...its unfair".

"Sorry but what can I do, he is my ..." Natsu cut his sentence "No problem" and turned towards the owner of the rough voice and his eyes widened. "L...L...Laxus!".

The others hearing his name turned around and said in unison "Laxus", except for Lucy.

"Yeah me" Laxus replied in a bored tone.

"Fight me...I AM FIRED UP!" said Natsu.

"In your dreams" said Laxus to Natsu.

In his comment Natsu got angry and ran towards Laxus in full strength for revenge but instead of sending him flying he himself went away flying. Erza stared in astonishment "You got stronger". Laxus didn't reply.

After of about 6-7 minutes of a questionnaire round his eyes went to a beautiful blonde girl, his eyes twinkled in admiration and he thought inwardly "Who is she ...she is so beautiful...uhh...what am I thinking I can't fall in love...WHAT! LOVE it can't be..." everybody stared at him confusion except for Erza and Mira who knew the cause but unfortunately Mira knocked out.

"The new boy please follow me" said Makerov.

Hibiki nodded in response, and followed him to the principal's office.

After Hibiki went and Mira gained her consciousness the team went to the school cafeteria where they had a quiet party for their first mission.

"So, what's your name?" asked Makerov.

"Hibiki Lates, sir" replied Makerov.

"Please drop the sir...you can call me Master and Gramps...anyways what magic do you use?" questioned Makerov.

"I can use Telepathy and Archive magic" answered Hibiki.

"Humm..." said Makerov. Suddenly his face turned from jolly to a strict one "Any dark secrets...and if you won't answer me now...when I will come to know about it I will..."

Hibiki cut his sentence and said "N...n..n...no secrets, I swear...YOUR PROMISE!". Makerov glared at him. "I...I...mean MOTHER PROMISE!". Makerovs strict expression again changed back to the jolly one and said "...W-E-L-C-O-M-E...TO...F-A-I-R-Y...T-A-I-L ...A-C-A-D-E-M-Y!". Hibiki let out a sigh of relief and said "Can I proceed to my friends now!". Makerov shook his head and said "First let me insert the guild/school mark in your..."Hibiki cut his sentence, he unbuttoned his shirt buttons, and revealed out his left shoulder and said "Here, and blue please" . Makerov nodded and took out the punch mark and pressed it on his arm, then a light glowed and when Makerov removed the punch mark a permanent tattoo was formed. "Now you can go" said Makerov. Hibiki nodded and went in search of his friends specially Lucy, on his way many girls tried to hit on him but failed.

He found them in the cafeteria having junk foods peacefully, nobody noticed him. He went near Lucy and had a seat next to her and said "Hey Lucy!". Lucy turned her attention from the others to check who called her name, when she saw that it was Hibiki she replied "Hi...are you in?". "Well about that...umm..."Lucy cut his sentence and said "Master didn't let you". Hearing this the boys hurrahed in excitement which lasted for a minute. "I am in!" Hibiki said calmly to the boy's dismay. They all murmured simultaneously "Oh I see you womanizer".

After the school ended Lucy jumped into her car and was about to start the engine when someone approached her. "Hi!" said the person.

"Hallo...want something?" replied Lucy with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Well w...w...what is your...n...name!" asked the boy.

"Lucy Heartfilia" replied Lucy.

"And mine is Laxus Dreyer principal Makerovs grandson" said Lexus. He thought inwardly"_ So, now I wonder why she is so eye-catching."_

"Bye see you later in school tomorrow" said Lucy and drove away.

"Sure you will" Laxus murmured under his breath.

Lucy while driving started the radio and listened to a song.

_**The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake and miss you.  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me.  
I'd send a postcard to you dear,  
'Cause I wish you were here.**_

I'll watch the night turn light blue.  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly.

I'll find repose in new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.

As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight.

When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here.

After some time she reached her beloved estate, parked her car, entered the estate and said out loud "Father I am back from my first mission". A reply came from upstairs "Yes Yes...today your cousin is coming...now fast ordeals..." "Ding...Dong" the doorbell cut his words, he then murmured under his breath _"they will arrive"._ Lucy hurried towards the door and opened it, before she could say any words the visitor said "Lucy!...I am so glad to see you". Lucy just nodded in rely.

_**PLEASE REVIEW…I BEG YOU ALL!...*_*...*Puppy dog eyes***_

_**Who do you think is her cousin?...Hint: Thir,she...I won't tell the next word ordeals you all will come to know who she is and it won't be a surprise anymore...so SORRY! **_

_**Review won't cost you anything….Just dump a review….It makes us (writers of the story) proud that we really did a good or worst ….JOB… …..! **_

_**I want some suggestions from you all ….Shall I add Jacob Black and Edward Cullen from the movie Twilight to make this fiction more interesting.**_

_**The song is Selina Gomez's….awesome singer…..I can't make out which one is my favorite sing …everyone sings superb…XD**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	9. Bad Vibes

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

_**Bad Vibes**_

_After some time she reached her beloved estate, parked her car, entered the estate and said out loud "Father I am back from my first mission". A reply came from upstairs "Yes Yes...today your cousin is coming...now fast ordeals..." "Ding...Dong" the doorbell cut his words, he then murmured under his breath "they will arrive". Lucy hurried towards the door and opened it, before she could say any words the visitor said "Lucy..." Lucy just nodded in rely._

She has blue hair with curls at the edge. She was wearing a white hat, a white and blue dress which riches her knees and a leggings underneath it. She has blue eyes and pail skein. "Juvia thinks Lucy is getting pretty day by day" Said the blue haired girl named Juvia. "Your third person disease didn't disappeared till now!" Lucy said with a giggle, and Juvia pouted and said "Juvia thinks that she is uncommon girl not a common one like you!" Lucy just nodded with a sweet smile plastered on her face "Yeah! You indeed is the most UN-COMMON girl in this world" by emphasizing the words uncommon. Juvia again pouted and said "Juvia thinks Lucy is jealous". Lucy sweat dropped, and just nodded.

After they finished their short conversation miss. Susan arrived and said "Miss Juvia please come along with me, I will show you your room". Juvia shook her head in response and said "No...Juvia won't. Juvia wants to sleep with Lucy...c...c...cause she afraid to sleep alone. Juvia thinks that, Juvia is so pretty that vampires may come and take away Juvia" she said proudly but Miss. Susan and Lucy sweat dropped.

Minutes later Jude appeared in front of them and said " If my sweet nephew wanna sleep with Lucy then how can I refuse...and I want you two to go for shopping now...". "Why?..." asked Lucy.

"Just for fun...Juvia is our guest and we need to take care of her every single thing even fun" Jude said straightly.

Lucy nodded and on the other hand Juvia's eyes got watery and said" U...u...Uncle...Jude...WAAAA...WAAAH..." she started crying. Jude got confused and ordered miss. Susan to sooth her but she failed, more maids were appointed to sooth her even then failed. Then Lucy suddenly remembered a sin of when both she and Juvia were four years old _"Lu let Juvia introduce to you to her boyfriend. His name is chubby, when Juvia grows up she will marry him"_, Lucy thought inwardly "Chubby?...umm...oh yeah her doll which is a boy and has black hair!...wait...that doll resembles a lot with ...".An idea popped out in Lucy's head, she told all the maids to dismiss and took Juvia to her room, closed the door and said "Juvia you remember your boyfriend chubby?" Juvia blushed and said "Juvia was innocent back then!" . "Juvia do you! know that there's a boy in our academy who resembles your CHUBBY a lot ". Juvia's eyes got widened in excitement and asked "Juvia wants to be friend with him...can she?". Lucy nodded and said "OFCOURSE she can ...I mean you can Juvia" Lucy said with a smile. "When can Juvia meet him?" asked Juvia. Tomorrow after school" replied Lucy . "OK...Ok...ok" said Juvia. "Now let's make the plan" Said both Lucy and Juvia simultaneously with eyes twinkling. "But before that Juvia wants to sing and dance" Lucy nodded and turned on her computer, she logged in her personal account and started a song. They both started singing and dancing along with the song.

_**You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down**_

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

"Another one" said Juvia. Lucy nodded and clicked on another song.

On the other hand a certain boy was having bad vibes, he haven't even had any food till now due to those vibes. He said inwardly _"Why am I having bad vibes, is something bad gonna happen with_ _me?...and what may that be". He walked by the street in deep thought when suddenly someone called him far away, the voice was very faint. He could figure out only one word "Eyes...". When he turned towards the direction from where the sound came he saw a blurry figure standing miters away. The figure was waving and coming towards him. He was curious about whose that figure is so he started walking towards the figure._

_**Who do you think is the boy and the figure ...any idea?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW…I BEG YOU ALL!...*_*...*Puppy dog eyes*Reviews won't cost you **_

_**anything….Just dump a review….It makes us (writers of the story) proud that we really did a good or worst ….JOB… …..! **_

_**I want some suggestions from you all ….Shall I add Jacob Black and Edward Cullen from the movie Twilight to make this fiction more interesting.**_

_**The song is Katy Perry's ….awesome singer…..I can't make out which one is my favorite singer …everyone sings superb…XD**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	10. Someone save me!

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

_**Someone save me!**_

On the other hand a certain boy was having bad vibes, he haven't even had any food till now due to those vibes. He said inwardly _"Why am I having bad vibes, is something bad gonna happen with_ _me?...and what may that be". He walked by the street in deep thought when suddenly someone called him far away, the voice was very faint. He could figure out only one word "Eyes...". When he turned towards the direction from where the sound came he saw a blurry figure standing miters away. The figure was waving and coming towards him. He was curious about whose that figure is so he started walking towards the figure._

Hi thought inwardly "Mmmm...EYES...Eye...SQUINTY EYES...means...NATSU!" .He then looked straight towards the figure and zoomed his eyes, when realization stroke his mind he said out loud "". Hearing this Natsu showing his fist said "" . After a long friendly fight they both stopped and went in a nearby park. They both sat down in a bench. They both were drinking coak peacefully when suddenly a familiar female voice approached "Hey Guys! WHATS UP...". They both turned towards the voice and saw Lucy standing, they both stood up at once and said in unison "L...Lucy!...You...here.." they paused and checked if she is with someone and said "Alone ?". Lucy ignored their question and said "Umm...Grey...will you...please come with me...if you have time...mmmm...if you don't want then it's ok..." Grey cut her words and said "Sure I will!". On the other hand Natsu was surrounded with dark clouds over his head, he was asking many questions inwardly to himself _"Why did Lucy called Grey ...not me...why is she stammering...what's the reason behind this?...I am getting curious.."_ Natsu was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed Lucy and Grey already went.

"Where are we going...oh boy...m sooo...Lucky...I will never let her be..." Lucy cut his line of sweet thought and said "Grey this is my cousin Juvia, and Juvia this is Gray I was talking about..." she stopped and whispered in Juvia's ears "Your Mr. Chubby". Juvia's eyes widened at once and invisible hearts were at the background, Lucy and Gray's sweat dropped. Lucy cleared her throat to gain Grey's attention and continued "mmm...Grey would you mind giving Juvia a tour...". "Of course it will be fun, three of us together..." said Grey but cut by Lucy's words. "No..No...No...I won't be joining you all, actually I have some important work to do...sorry" after she finished her words she went away in a lightning speed and was nowhere to be seen, living a burden on Grey.

"What should Juvia call you ask?...Gr..nah..Grey...everyone calls him with this name it will be too common...GREY-SAMA!...Juvia will call you Grey-Sama...". Grey sweat dropped and just nodded in return.

On the other hand Natsu was hiding behind a bush and was watching the whole situation; he even heard what Lucy murmured in Juvia's ears. He let out a sigh of relief and said inwardly "Thank god!...it isn't what I thought...ordeals' I would have been dead till now due to depression...I thank you once again".

Lucy was just wondering around the town. She was just having one thought _"How is Juvia doing!". _She was drawn deep into her thought when suddenly she collided onto someone."Ouch" they both said in unison. The other voice was of a boy. "Are you hurt?" Asked Lucy in a apologetic tone. The boy got up and was about to say something when he realized that it was Lucy he shrugged it off and said "Actually I am sorry...I should be careful...anyways where are you going Lucy". Hearing her name she scanned the boys face and then realization stroke her face "Rogue!".

"Gray- Sama Juvia is soo...happy today, let's go there..." after she came out she again started "Now there"..."There"..."That one"..."This one"...her every desire was fulfilled except for Gray's which is only one thing, to get reed of her. At last they ended up in a Karaoke bar. They both entered a room and ordered two glasses of lemonade; Juvia took the microphone and started singing.

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**_

_**Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

"Grey-Sama come sing with Juvia" Juvia requested but Grey declined.

_**My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**_

"Now finished ?...It's getting late I gotta go home" said Gray in a angry tone. Juvia nodded and followed Grey towards his car. After a long silence she asked "But it's only 6 P.M now...". "It's still late" replied Grey. Juvia thought inwardly "My Grey-Sama is so cool, he..." now get off my car you reached your current designation. Juvia waved a good bye to Grey but he just shrugged it off and drove away.

_**Pardon me for writing a short chappy...will you?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW…I BEG YOU ALL...*_*...*Puppy dog eyes*Reviews won't cost you **_

_**anything….Just dump a review….It makes us (writers of the story) proud that we really did a good or worst ….JOB… …..! **_

_**I want some suggestions from you all ….Shall I add Jacob Black and Edward Cullen from the movie Twilight to make this fiction more interesting.**_

_**The song is Katy Perry's ….awesome singer…..I can't make out which one is my favorite singer …everyone sings superb…XD**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	11. He is Mine!

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

**He is Mine!**

"_Now finished?...It's getting late I gotta go home" said Gray in a angry tone. Juvia nodded and followed shrugged it off and drove away. Grey towards his car. After a long silence she asked "But it's only 6 P.M now...". "It's still late" replied Grey. Juvia thought inwardly "My Grey-Sama is so cool, he..." now get off my car you reached your current designation. Juvia waved a good bye to Grey but he just _

"Lucy what do you mean by ...mission pairing?..." asked Rogue curious.

"Well...I have a cousin...Juvia, when she was small she had a doll which resembles Grey a lot, she called him Mr. Chubby and was very dear to her...today she cried so hard for some awkward reason...so, to stop her wail like mad I told her about Grey...and she was so happy to hear this that I ...promised her that I will do my best to couple them up" replied Lucy with a blush.

Hearing this rogue let out a laugh, which he rarely did and said "Interesting" and stopped for a bit and then again started "How about me helping you in this mission too?".

Lucy's face lit up and replied "Sure...sure...why not!".

Rogue let out a chuckle looking at her facial expression and asked "Would you like having a cup of coffee with me".

Lucy nodded with a sweet smile and tagged along with Rogue to a nearby coffee shop. They both ordered two cup of coffee and two chicken croissants** (Yummy! I really love croissant...XD)**. They waited for five minutes and then their order arrived, they started eating. "Lucy ...mmm...your relationship status..." asked Rogue with a blush.

Lucy shocked on her food for which Rogue offered her a glass of water. Lucy gladly took it and after a short silence she replied with a blush "Never had one".

"Oh" was Rogues reply.

After this short conversation they again started eating.

"Why every boy in this earth does get a chance to be with Lucy except for me...WHY?" said someone in the café eying Rogue with jealousy evident in his eyes. Rogue heard this and turned towards the direction of the voice but to his surprise no one was there. He then thought inwardly _"Who was that?". _

"God...I was on the verge of being caught...better be careful next time" Said the figure** (The certain someone). **

After Lucy and Rogue finished their snacks they headed out of the café. "May I drop you at your place" asked Rogue like a gentleman. Lucy just nodded in reply. Rogue gave Lucy a ride to her estate, waved a good bye and murmured a good night, and drove away with a satisfied smile plastered on his face. "I am a perfect example of a Lucky boy".

Lucy entered her room to find a very happy looking Juvia waiting for her with a glass of lemonade and said "Juvia thinks Lucy is tired so drink this, it will refresh you". Lucy took the glass of lemonade and drank it gladly. After Lucy finished her lemonade she asked Juvia "How was your first day with Gray?".

Ignoring Lucy's question Juvia just started praising about Gray this...Gray that...etc.

"Juvia my ears are hurting" said Lucy bored by her continuous praises.

"WHAT...nobody can get bored by my Grey-Sama he is so..."she again started without any stop.

At last Lucy couldn't bear any more and said out loud just to stop Juvia from praising "YES...GREY INDEED IS AWESOME". This was Lucy's greatest mistake. Hearing this Juvia ran towards Lucy in full speed and threatened her "Don't ever say like that to my Gray-Sama, The only person who can praise Gray-Sama is Juvia". Lucy shivered due to the death glares she was receiving from Juvia. After this they both went to sleep.

The next day Juvia woke up soon, brushed her teeth, had a quick bath and went towards Jude's office room. She knocked on the office room's door.

"Come in" was the reply from Jude.

Juvia went inside and sat down on a chair.

"What made you come here" asked Jude.

"Mmm...Uncle Jude...I want to stay with you people and study in Fairy Tail Academy...I really love you peoples, I don't wanna stay away from you all" Replied Juvia with crocodile tears streaming through her chicks.

Seeing his nephew cry Jude was taken aback **(Girls can win the hardest of war with just wasting a drop or two ...LOL..) **and said "I...I will talk to your parents...d..Don't cry".

Hearing this Juvia quieted and let out a sweet smile** (Soo... sweet that one who looks at it will surely become a patient of diabetes)** and said "Wish you Luck Uncle Jude".

After this Juvia went back to Lucy's room with a big smile, switched on the music player and played a loud song.

_**Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall  
**_

"Stop the song" Cried Lucy blocking her ears with the pillows.

"Stp complaining ...Love rival" replied Juvia coldly.

"How came I am your Love Rival?" asked Lucy confused.

"You are Juvia's Love Rival that's all" was Juvia reply.

"Ok...Ok...you win" said Lucy getting up of her bed.

_**What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!**_

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgments gettin' kinda hazy  
My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head

What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug?  
Your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Hey, hey, so  
You love, your love your love, is my drug  
(She says) I like your beard

"Woohoo...I am gonna join Fairy Tail Academy...COMING MY GREY-SAMA!" said Juvia loud enough for lucy to hear who was having a bath.

"_W...w...what Juvia is joining Fairy Tail Academy...When?...How?..."_said Lucy Inwardly.

"Knock...Knock" Mrs. Susan knocked on Lucy's room's door.

"Come in" Replied Lucy.

Mrs. Susan entered and said "Girls Breakfast is ready come down".

After Lucy finished her dressing she was about to move downstairs when Juvia blocked her way and said "Don't ever try flirt with Grey...GOT IT!".

Lucy nodded and Juvia let go off lucys shirt. After this they both went downstairs together quietly, ate their breakfast and then Lucy headed for her school. She was been threatened several times by Juvia before living the estate. Lucy said inwardly "Oh god...what have I gotten myself into!".

Lucy was unaware of a red car following her. The person who was driving said "My first day". He was the same one back in the cafe.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW…I BEG YOU ALL...*_*...*Puppy dog eyes*Reviews won't cost you **_

_**anything….Just dump a review….It makes us (writers of the story) proud that we really did a good or worst ….JOB… …..! **_

_**I want some suggestions from you all ….Shall I add Jacob Black and Edward Cullen from the movie Twilight to make this fiction more interesting.**_

_**The song is Kesha's .**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	12. The New Boy

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

**The New Boy**

"_Woohoo...I am gonna join Fairy Tail Academy...COMING MY GREY-SAMA!" said Juvia loud enough for Lucy to hear who was having a bath._

"_W...w...what Juvia is joining Fairy Tail Academy...When...How..."questioned Lucy Inwardly._

"_Knock...Knock" Mrs. Susan knocked on Lucy's room's door._

"_Come in" Replied Lucy._

_Mrs. Susan entered and said "Girls Breakfast is ready come down"._

_After Lucy finished her dressing she was about to move downstairs when Juvia blocked her way and said "Don't ever try flirt with Grey...GOT IT!"._

_Lucy nodded and Juvia let go off lucks shirt. After this they both went downstairs together quietly, ate their breakfast and then Lucy headed for her school. She was been threatened several times by Juvia before living for Fairy Tail Academy._

Today Lucy's mood was bad so she didn't listened to music. After about 15 minutes she reached Fairy Tail Academy, she was about to leap out of the car when her cell phone beeped, indicating that a SMS arrived. Lucy took her cell phone and read the message "What's up darling?". Lucy flinched, she quickly checked the sender and said "Playing pranks huh...!".

She then went toward Levy and asked "Where is my darling!...was that you".

Levy without thinking replied "I don't have a cell phone ".

Lucy raised an eyebrow "How did you know the topic is about cell phone?".

"Well yeah I sent you that message...but how did you know that I was the sender" asked Levy curious.

"Yesterday you gave me your number" replied Lucy.

Levy's face dimmed and said "Is it...I actually thought of...mmm...playing prank...I mean friendly pranks with you".

"I am s...sorry!" said Lucy apologetically.

Suddenly Levy's face lit up and said "I heard your cousin is joining Fairy Tail Academy?".

"Yeah she is, but where did you got this information?" asked Lucy.

"Well...Grey was sitting on the roof top a while ago, I went there in search of network to send you the SMS. I saw that his skin was pale and he was surrounded with dark clowds(Literally).

FLASHBACK

"J...JUvi...save me..." mumbled Gray under his breath.

Levy could hardly hear him. She was confused by his expression and asked "Hey Gray are you all right?".

Grey didn't made and movement nor sound.

"Grey!" Levy asked again.

Levy got scared and ran towards him and shook him "Grey...Grey what happened to you!".

"J...Juvia" replied Grey.

"Who is Juvia?" asked Levy.

"Lucy's cousin...tomorrow...join...Fairy Tail Academy" said Grey.

Levy put t6he words two by two and formed a sentence inwardly _"Juvia, Lucy's cousin, is gonna join fairy tail tomorrow". _

"So what...you should be happy about that" said Levy.

"D...Devil...Love...s...Sick...for...me...yesterday...rang...me...told...tomorrow...joining" was Grey's reply.

Levy somehow managed to understand his sentence and said "I will help you in this".

Hearing this Grey broke from his depression to a very pleased expression and said "You will...I am very happy...beware that devil may..." levy cut his words and said "we need Lucy's help!".

"I don't think she will help" said Grey heartbroken.

"But why won't she?" asked levy.

"Cause she is the only one responsible for this" said Grey.

"Hey...think positive...she will" said Levy.

Grey just let out a forced smile and said "Thank you levy".

"No problem" replied Levy.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So this is how I came to know about her" said Levy to Lucy.

Lucy was filling guilty and sorry for Grey, "I am really very sorry...I would like to help him...but how ...Juvia is my cousin!" said Lucy.

"Lu-Chan...a perfect plan won't hurt" said Levy with a wink. She then dragged Lucy to a corner and filled her ears with the plan. After she finished she said "How was that?".

"P...P...PERFECT!" said Lucy squealing.

"Hey calm down...calm down" said Levy.

Lucy nodded and then they both headed for their respective classes.

"How to take my first step!" said the boy who was following Lucy with a red car. He then started following Lucy to her class which is "weapons handling". The boy went up to Lucy and said "Squish me..." said the boy.

"Yes..." replied Lucy.

"Where can I find the teacher of Weapon Handling?" said the boy.

"He haven't arrive till now please wait for some time...are you new?" asked Lucy.

The boy nodded. He thought inwardly _"Time for second step"._

"I am Lucy Heartfilia...and you?" asked Lucy.

"Lyon Bastia...nice to meet you" replied the boy.

Lucy gave him a sweet smile and said "Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy...hope you enjoy out here".

"Yeah" replied Lyon.

"Made any friends?" asked Lucy.

"No...not yet" replied Leon.

"Would you like meeting my friends at the lunch break!" asked Lucy.

Leon nodded and again said inwardly _"Step two over now three"._

After this they dismissed their conversation and said in unison "see ya` at the lunch break".

Leon then took out his I Phone and started listening to a song.

_**The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake and miss you.  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me.  
I'd send a postcard to you dear,  
'Cause I wish you were here.**_

I'll watch the night turn light blue.  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly.

I'll find repose in new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.

As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight.

When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here.

"I won't wish any more...for you are gonna be with me forever" said Lyon eying at Lucy. Then he took out a letter from his pants pocked and put it inside Lucy's back pack. "Hope you remember remember who I am reading this letter".

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW…I BEG YOU ALL...*_*...*Puppy dog eyes*Reviews won't cost you **_

_**anything….Just dump a review….It makes us (writers of the story) proud that we really did a good or worst ….JOB… …..! **_

_**I want some suggestions from you all ….Shall I add Jacob Black and Edward Cullen from the movie Twilight to make this fiction more interesting.**_

_**OWL CITY...Kyaaaa...  
**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	13. The Reminder Ring

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

_**The Reminder Ring**_

"_I won't wish any more...for you are gonna be with me forever" said Lyon eyeing at Lucy. He then took out a letter from his pants pocket and put it inside Lucy's back pack and said "Hope you remember who I am soon"._

Lucy after finishing her weapon handling class went towards her backpack to pack her belongings. As she opened its chain she found a letter. It was heavy, she opened and found a gold ring inside it she stared at the ring for some time then suddenly she remembered something.

"Lu-tan let's play bride and groom will you" said a little voice of a boy.

"Yeeessss...I will be the groom and you be the bride" said another voice.

"Lu-tan... I am a boy so I should be the groom and you the bride" said the boy voice.

"OoooKkkkk..." said the girl one.

Lucy snapped out of her thought and said inwardly "T...t tat boys voice was...mmm...who called me Lu-tan...mmmm...L...L..Lyon!...and the girls voice was mine...and this ring." Then another flashback ran through her mind.

"Lu-tan please don't go..." said a boys voice elder then the before one.

"L..Leon..." Lucy's voice was cut by a ferocious one "Rich peoples don't makes friends with poor ones...so better we go away from here to a slam free region".

"Father...friend are friends we don't make friends by their ..." "SLAP" Lucy's sentence was cut by a tight slap from her father.

"Hey you ...don't slap her like as if she is an object" said the young boy's voice.

"Ly...on...bye...hope we meet again" was Lucy's reply.

"Lucy...don't say like that look what I bought for you...a ring..." said the boy but couldn't give that to Lucy as she was too far away.

_**From; Lyon. Bastia**_

_**Lu-tan remember me?...I am back. I searched for you almost the whole world and at last I met you. I have to tell you a lot of things, but for now I am happy that I gotta see you again. Anyways you got more pretty, strong and attractive...;D**_

_**To; Lucy. Heartfilia**_

A tear shaded from Lucy's eyes, and said "Lyon I am also happy to see you again".

Lyon was watching her from a hiding place. He said inwardly "At last you remembered me...now time for step four".

"Lucy..." said Lyon entering the room.

"L...Lyon...glad to see you again..." said Lucy and hugged him tight.

Lyons face softened."Me too...and hey it's lunch break now!" said Lyon wiping away the tears from Lucy's face.

"Oh yeah let's hurry...gotta introduce you to my friend's right1" said Lucy. Lyon nodded and then they both headed towards the direction of the cafeteria together.

There was the famous group sitting in a corner. The girls busy chatting and the boys had a worrying look on their face, as they saw Lucy their face lit up but soon dimed when they saw a white haired boy standing behind her.

"Who are you?" the boys asked in unison.

"My child hood friend, Lyon Bastia" replied Lucy with a sweet smile.

"_Why a boy...not a girl..."_ they all murmured.

"Said something?" asked Lucy and Lyon in unison.

"No...no...nothing" said the boys.

"Hey Lyon come on let me introduce you to my friends" said Lucy pulling Lyon alongside her towards the group. "Everybody ..." said Lucy to gain every ones attention in the group. She cleared her throat, then Cana intruded in her preparation and said "Need some cough syrup Lucy!...". Everybody laughed except for the boys who glared at Cana for the comment which made Lucy embrace.

"Enough of laughing" said Lucy. "This is my child hood friend, Lyon Bastia. He will be studying with us." announced Lucy.

Everyone in the group eyed Lyon carefully and some consultations, after about 15 minutes they came with a conclusion that; Lyon can be a member of their group which the boys didn't agreed to.

Lucy was very happy to hear this. The boys came up to Lyon and excused themselves from Lucy, they went to somewhere and god knows what they deed. When they returned Lucy saw that Lyon had a smirk on his face and the boys were glaring at him. Lucy doesn't likes invading in others personal life so she didn't asked any question to them. She took out her head phone and listened to a song.

_**I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay on the shore  
Staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold**_

So like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently  
Before you happened to look and see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark underground

All the subways around create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue, farewell with your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room

Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
Only time, only time

Can you believe that the crew has gone?  
And they wouldn't let me sign on  
All my islands have sunk in the deep  
And I can hardly relax or even oversleep  
(From: . )

When I feel warm with your hand in mine  
When we walk along the shoreline  
I guess we'll never know why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn out all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow

So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
Yeah, all the time, all the time

Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
Only time, only time

When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time

Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, oh, all the time

"_Love this song"_ said Lucy inwardly. "What was that Lyon wanted to tell Me." said Lucy under her breath.

"Oh shit! Juvia is coming to Fairy Tail Academy from tomorrow...gotta go and talk with Levy and Gray" said Lucy.

"Lu-Chan C'mon let's prepare for the plan ordeals..."Grey cut Levy's words and said "we are gonna be lat...hurry...hurry...please hurry".

"Calm down Grey...it's gonna be all right" said Levy calming Grey down.

"Time for the super plan to activate" the three of them said in unison.

"Three...Two...one...let's start" said Levy counting backwards.

"Wait...Wait a second...what will be the mission's name?" asked Grey.

"Good question!" pointed Levy.

"What about...mmm...WATER TROUBLE...as Juvia uses water magic and is a big trouble for Grey" said Lucy.

"Perfect" both Levy and Grey said in unison.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW…I BEG YOU ALL...*_*...*Puppy dog eyes*Reviews won't cost you **_

_**anything….Just dump a review….It makes us (writers of the story) proud that we really did a good or worst ….JOB… …..! **_

_**I want some suggestions from you all ….Shall I add Jacob Black and Edward Cullen from the movie Twilight to make this fiction more interesting.**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	14. New Members

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

**New Members **

_PREVIOUSLY_**  
**

"_Love this song" said Lucy inwardly. "What was that Lyon wanted to tell Me." said Lucy under her breath._

"_Oh shit! Juvia is coming to Fairy Tail Academy from tomorrow...gotta go and talk with Levy and Gray" said Lucy._

"_Lu-Chan C'mon let's prepare for the plan ordeals..."Grey cut Levy's words and said "we are gonna be lat...hurry...hurry...please hurry"._

"_Calm down Grey...it's gonna be all right" said Levy calming Grey down._

"_Time for the super plan to activate" the three of them said in unison._

"_Three...Two...one...let's start" said Levy counting backwards._

"_Wait...Wait a second...what will be the mission's name?" asked Grey._

"_Good question!" pointed Levy._

"_What about...mmm...WATER TROUBLE...as Juvia uses water magic and is a big trouble for Grey" said Lucy._

"_Perfect" both Levy and Grey said in unison._

* * *

"Wait...Wait...Wait" this time Levy was the one to stop them.

"What?" asked Grey.

"What will be our group's name?" asked Levy.

"Not necessary at all" said Grey.

"LLG...mmm...SETTELERS..." said Lucy.

"SETTELERS..." said Levy cheerfully.

"Done deciding?...now let..." Levy cut Grey's sentence and said.

"Now let our plan begin" Said Levy cheerfully.

Lucy went towards a gang of boys and said in a seductive manner "Hey guys...I need your help...will you all help me in a plan...you all and me together." Lucy ended her sentence with a wink. Blood flowed through the boys nose and all of them said in unison "What's the plan?".

"Well the plan is that..." Lucy explained the plan to them and they agreed to help her in it without knowing that even Levy and Grey is with them. If Lucy would tell them about Levy and Grey they won't help her so she kept it a secret from them.

"Our plan starts tomorrow" Announced Lucy.

"Will be fun" said the boys in unison.

Lucy then went away from them and took a U turn where Levy and Grey was waiting for her. "Did they agreed" asked Levy.

"Of course they did" said Grey.

"...mmmm...they..." Levy cut her sentence and said "Didn't?". "Lucy just say it, don't make Levy go crazy due to anxiousness" said Grey with a smile.

Lucy nodded with a giggle and said "They easily agree to my request".

"HURRAH!" shouted Levy.

"What do I gotta hear...a plan to save Grey from Lucy's cousin...Water Trouble...is in progress" said Sting. He could hear them due to his powerful hearing ability as a Dragon Slayer.

"What plan are you talking about" asked a female voice behind Sting. When he turned around he saw all the girls of the famous Fairy Tail Academy group standing. "W...what ...d...do...y...you...m...mean...b..by...plan" stammered Sting due to Erza's glare.

"I WANT A PROPER EXPLANATION...!" said Erza in a ferocious voice.

This time Sting got all his courage together and said with a glare which obviously don't match up to Erza's one but still got the other members shivered except for Erza "WHY DON"T YOU ASK THEM...KEEP ON BULYING PEOPLE AND I WILL..." Sting stopped for a moment in search of a proper word but Erza bet him in it "Cry like a baby!". Everyone laughed at this statement and Stings face got beetroot red due to embarrassment. "Well let's not make this baby cry and just ask Grey about it "said Erza with a smirk. "Where are they" asked Erza to Sting. Sting pointed out at the three of them near the principal's office and said "Don't expect me to help you all any further". As he was about to leave Erza grabbed his shirts collar and said "We need your help".

Lucy, Levy and Gray was peeping in the principal's office through a glass window and trying to make out every single word from the conversation their principal Makerov and Lucy's dad Jude was having.

"Mr. Makerov I would like to send my nephew Juvia Lockser to this school of yours from tomorrow onwards...will it be possible for you to have a new student" asked Jude.

"Well my school is open to all brats...uhmm...smart ones...so yeah she can join" replied Makerov.

Hearing this Lucy, Levy and Grey's face faded. "Gotta do something quick or we will be late" stated Grey.

"Don't be reckless Grey... you will create a problem which was never there before" said Levy.

"Any problem" asked a female voice behind them.

All of them turned around to see the whole group with mysterious smile plastered on their faces. "W...w...why are y...you...all ...h...here?" asked Lucy.

"Friends in need are friends in deed...remember the phrase" asked Erza. "Remember!" asked the whole group in chorus.

"If that's so then the only help we want from you all is that...PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM OUR MISSION!..." said Grey recklessly without thinking about what will be its outcome. Erza let out a devilish aura with eyes twinkling and said "YOU BASTERD HOW DARE YOU SAY TO YOUR FRIENDS LIKE THAT WHO CAME TO LEND YOU HELP!" shouted Erza in a defying voice.

Everybody shivered, and think about Grey whom Erza was intentionally talking ...uhmm...shouting to, what might be his reaction.

"E...Erza...b...behave...l...like...a...gir...l" said Lucy somehow maintaining to speak in fright.

Erza blushed in her comment and did something which no one expected her to do. She equipped to her seductive amour and said in a seductive manner to Grey "Hey darling...look here...I am dying for you..." she planted a kiss on Grey's chick and continued "Help me out..." Lucy interrupted her and said with a blush "Erza it's not the way girls behave". "But Lucy...Yesterday I watched a movie and the heroin did like this to the hero to make him accept her request".

"Ok...OK...you all are in...but be sure not to leak any information about this" said Lucy to the whole group.

Lucy and Levy watched them in amusment except for the still shivering Grey, whose body was quivering in fear and shock. _"If I continue studying here some day I swear I am gonna die or become a fully mad person because of these peoples, look at Erza she doesn't even knows how thoes a girl should behave"_ said Grey to himself inwardly.

The whole group cheered but stopped in the middle and asked "Hey will anyone explain What's the mission about?".

* * *

_**I know it's a short one ...please forgive me!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW…I BEG YOU ALL...*_*...*Puppy dog eyes*Reviews won't cost you **_

_**anything….Just dump a review….It makes us (writers of the story) proud that we really did a good or worst ….JOB… …..! **_

_**I want some suggestions from you all ….Shall I add Jacob Black and Edward Cullen from the movie Twilight to make this fiction more interesting.**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	15. Thanks to Natsu

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

**Thanks to Natsu**

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_E...Erza...b...behave...l...like...a...gir...l" said Lucy somehow maintaining to speak in fright._

_Erza blushed in her comment and did something which no one expected her to do. She equipped to her seductive amour and said in a seductive manner to Grey "Hey darling...look here...I am dying for you..." she planted a kiss on Grey's chick and continued "Help me out..." Lucy interrupted her and said with a blush "Erza it's not the way girls behave". "But Lucy...Yesterday I watched a movie and the heroin did like this to the hero to make him accept her request"._

"_Ok...OK...you all are in...but be sure not to leak any information about this" said Lucy to the whole group._

_The whole group cheered but stopped in the middle and asked "What's the mission about?"._

* * *

"Well the plan is..." Lucy explained the whole plan to them.

"Now shall we start" asked Lucy.

"YES!" everyone shouted in unison.

They all went in their respective positions or started working on their plan as organized. Each and everyone went near the principal's office and crowded out there, just to hear the conversations between Makerov and Jude so that they can make their plan more effective, adding Base in Acid. (Literally)

"Juvia wants to ask if she can read in the same class Gr...Lucy is reading...can she?" asked Juvia to Makerov.

"Well...my child...you can...but..are you sure, think twice child" said Makerov closing his eyes. He knew that Juvia is up to something and the whole group will prevent it from happening in any cost, because they are best of buddies.

"Yes sir!...Juvia is sure" said Juvia energetically.

"Fine then, this is your timetable and uniform...you are coming from tomorrow onward" said Makerov.

"Thank you Makerov-Sama" said Juvia politely.

"Thank You" said Jude and they headed outside. The group was so busy listening that they didn't noticed Jude and Juvia come out of the office.

"Lucy?" said Jude.

"Grey-Sama!" said Juvia.

"What are you doing here bunking classes?" asked Jude.

"Why are you with Grey-Sama...I told you to stay away from him?" stated Juvia with a dark aura.

"A...a...actually..." Lucy was about to say but Erza cut her sentence and said "We were playing hide and seek!".

Jude raised an eyebrow and asked "all hiding at the same place?".

Lucy let out a straight laugh and said "E...Erza...it's not called hide and seek its called Treasure hunt".

'The question is a bit same but still let me say it in a organized way...if you all are playing Treasure hunt then aren't you all suppose to spread everywhere and search for the thing that's been hidden?".

"Father actually the thing has been hidden here and we all are fighting for it..." Said Lucy but cut by Mira "Look I got it...I won". From nowhere she got a Tiffin and showed it to Jude.

"Tiffin...that was the treasure" asked Jude.

"Well we got nothing special with us so we decided to make this Tiffin a treasure...anyways it's just a game" said Erza and everybody nodded just to make her sentence more firm, but unfortunately Natsu stood up and said "Hey Mira!...that's my Tiffin...how dare you lay a hand on my dear TUMMY FILLER...give it back to me...and I am confused...when did you all started playing Treasure hunt without me knowing...aren't we supposed to be working on our pla..." Natsu was cut by Lucy's words "Father don't listen to him...a...actually he...he...mmm...he...hehasshorttimememorylost".

"WHAT?" asked everyone in unison.

Lucy eyed Natsu and repeated again "He has SHORT TIME MEMORY LOST!".

"I fill sorry for him...poor boy" said Jude.

The others nodded except for Natsu who was searching in his minds dictionary that what short time memory lost is. Looking at Natsu's reaction Erza made up a plan and said "Sir. Look how he is scratching his head to remember what he was doing a few minutes ago...he doesn't even remember what he learned in kinder garden...let me show you". Erza turned towards Natsu and asked "Natsu...A for?" "Food" Natsu answered not surely. Erza smirked and then again turned towards Jude "Poor boy". Hearing the word poor from Erza's mouth he halted out "Hey...Erza I am not poor I am rich...I earn the same amount of money you do in missions!"."He can't get any better..." Erza shaded a crocodile tear and continued "god bless him".

"Sorry for interfering in between your game...have fun" with this saying Jude and Juvia left.

The group sighed in relief and said to Natsu "At last your dumbness saved us...god created you for some reason"._**(I am the god out her in this fic...hahahaha...XD)**_

"Hey...whom are you all saying dumb!" asked Natsu.

"You...or who else can be called dumb!" everyone said in unison.

Natsu went in deep thought and after a minutes later he replied "ERZA!". Hearing Erza's name her ears perked up and she ask "Can you explain?". Natsu nodded and then said "Look...Erza doesn't know how a girl should behave..." Erza cut Natsu's sentence and said "THEN DO YOU KNOW HOW DOES A GIRL SHOULD BEHAVE...IF YES THEN TEACH ME!".

Natsu let out a toothy grin and then said in confidence "Sure I will teach you...". Natsu then started his lesion, Erza even showed eagerness in it.

"Erza keep your one hand on your hip and the other just still...YOU ARE DOING GOOD as a starter" said Natsu.

"Like this" asked Erza.

"Yeah!...now try this one out" said Natsu. Their practice went for hours.

In between their practices Erza asked to Natsu "Natsu how do you know all this?".

"Actually me and my younger sister Wendy play catwalk-catwalk...that's how I learned" replied Natsu with a blush.

Everybody sweat dropped. Lucy was very exhausted from today's crazy mission they formed, so she decided to listen to a song.

_**Where was I when the rockets came to life?  
And carried you away into the Alligator Sky?  
Even though I'll never know what's up ahead,  
I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go!**_

**_Remember to breathe, because it'll take your breath away,_**  
**_When the engines cough, and you blast off._**  
**_Ignite the night with a firecracker flash._**  
**_Remember to live, 'cause you're gonna be thrilled to death,_**  
**_When the stars collide and your eyes grow wide._**  
**_Take it in with your breath against the glass._**  
**_Remember to dream because it's gonna be a starry night,_**  
**_Over every town, if you look down._**  
**_So harmonize with the singing satellites._**  
**_Remember to scream because you're gonna be lost for words,_**  
**_When the sparks erupt and they light you up._**  
**_Dip your toes in the galaxy 'cause it's yours to explore tonight._**

**_Where was I when the rockets came to life?_**  
**_And carried you away into the Alligator Sky?_**  
**_Even though I'll never know what's up ahead,_**  
**_I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go!_**

**_Rollercoaster through the atmosphere,_**  
**_I'm drowning in this starry serenade,_**  
**_Where ecstasy becomes cavalier,_**  
**_My imagination's taking me away._**

**_Reverie whisper in my ear,_**  
**_I'm scared to death that I'll never be afraid,_**  
**_Rollercoaster through the atmosphere,_**  
**_My imagination's taking me away._**

**_Let's hear it for the Universe,_**  
**_Where it never hurts,_**  
**_Diving in head-first._**  
**_Take a taste of the melting Milky Way._**  
**_And remember to laugh 'cause you're living in a crazy world,_**  
**_Where you'll never guess what could happen next._**  
**_Give the outer limits my regards as you float to fly away._**

_**Where was I when the rockets came to life?  
And carried you away into the Alligator Sky?  
Even though I'll never know what's up ahead,  
I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go!**_

_**Where was I when the rockets came to life?**_  
_**And carried you away into the Alligator Sky?**_  
_**Even though I'll never know what's up ahead,**_  
_**I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go!**_

_**In The Alligator Sky,  
In The Alligator Sky,  
In The Alligator Sky.**_

Lucy thought inwardly" Fairy Tail is the best, I love this school, the mages/students reading here and my friends".

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**I know it's a short one ...please forgive me!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW…I BEG YOU ALL...*_*...*Puppy dog eyes*Reviews won't cost you **_

_**anything….Just dump a review….It makes us (writers of the story) proud that we really did a good/better/best or bad/worst/worst ….JOB… …..! **_

_**I want some suggestions from you all ….Shall I add Jacob Black and Edward Cullen from the movie Twilight to make this fiction more interesting.**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	16. Crossing the limit of idiocy

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

* * *

_**Crossing the limit of idiocy**_

* * *

_Previously_

_Lucy thought inwardly" Fairy Tail is the best, I love this school, the mages/students reading here and my friends"._

* * *

"Lucy...Lucy...LUCY!" someone called her from behind, she tilted her head to find an amazed Levy. "What?" asked Lucy.

"Wo...Lu-Chan...you was to taken by the song that you didn't even heard me calling you" said Levy.

"Let me tell you that I am a great song lover" said Lucy proudly.

"Yeah yeah I can see that" said Levy.

"You obviously can cause you have your own pair of beautiful eyes!" said Lucy with a smirk.

"Very smart" Levy murmured under her breath.

"I can hear that" said Lucy.

This time Levy smirked and said "Yeah Yeah you obviously can cause you have your own pair of beau...mmm...ears".

Lucy showed her tongue to Levy and said "Over smart".

"You will never win against me" said Levy proudly.

"I can if I wish but I am not that stone hearted to make a BLUE HAIRED baby cry" said Lucy eying Levy.

"Ok...Ok...I can never win against you...I surrender..." said Levy pouting.

'OLOLOLOLO" Lucy made a sound which is used to sooth crying babies** (It is pronounced OLO LOLO LO)**. "My baby is gonna cry...it's gonna be alright...please don't cry" said Lucy with a wink.

Then suddenly Natsu interfered Lucy and Levy's conversation and without thinking said "What...Lucy has a baby?...I...I...I...I..." Natsu kept on repeating 'I' thousands of times due to depression.

Hearing this Levy roared in laughter and said "L...Look...result for insult...ting ...m...me... even god disliked that".

Hearing Levy's laughter the whole group joined them. "Did we missed something" the all asked in unison. "yes you all did but still some fun is left" whispered Levy to them, they all nodded.

"Very funny" said Lucy pouting.

"No...No...No...Lucy it's not funny..." Lucy's face lit up and was about to say thank you but he bet her into this and continued his sentence "It's extremely serious" hearing this Lucy's face again dimmed.

"I DON'T HAVE A BABY!" declared Lucy.

"I know it's no longer a baby...it might have grown in height, can speak properly, run...mmm...just say...a...child...or...teenager...or...adult..." Natsu's word's were cut by Lucy's "SHUT UP...it doesn't even exist in this world and you are thinking about so far!".

"Oh it died...I feel sorry for you..." Again Natsu's words were cut by Lucy's "I said I don't have a child and I never had *** with any one till now ".

"A test-tube baby!" asked Natsu.

"NOOOO...I don't have a baby...I was just joking with Levy...it's not true" said Lucy in anger.

Everyone stared at Natsu and Lucy in amazement. "They both are fun to watch...aren't they" asked Erza. The girls nodded and said "Yeah a lot of fun to watch" to the boys horror.

"You have a Bab..." Lucy cut Natsu's words and said. "ugh...Stop it...I don't have a baby and not interesting in having at this age".

"How old are you?...are you an old lady?" asked Natsu.

"I am not an old lady...uhhhh...I am tired of talking..uhh...explaining you stupid things which I doubt your brain could... catch a single word" said Lucy.

"How did you know that I didn't understood a single word...can you read minds...teach me.. teach me" said Natsu with his goofy grin on.

"Talking with you means...wasting of time" declared Lucy.

Suddenly the whole group burst into laughter leaving a confused Lucy and Natsu. "What?" they both asked in unison.

"Ara... Ara... Never seen a funny act like this one in my life before" said Mira.

"Me toooooo" added Levy.

"Am I such a good Joker...if yes then can I join a circus?" asked Natsu eagerly.

Once again everyone busted into laughter in which even Lucy joined. "OMG...god save me!...Natsu you are a incredibly talented one..." said Grey in between his laughter.

"Tell me then which circus company will be better to join?" asked Natsu cheerfully.

"W...what about forming ...y...your...own one!" stated sting.

Natsu's ewes twinkled and said "good idea...but what about its name?".

"Natsu the idiot" said Hibiki.

"Hell...no...I am not an idiot" said Natsu.

"Then what are you?" asked Gajeel.

"Smart..." said Natsu.

"Aha" the group said in unison.

"Intelligent" said Natsu.

"aha" the group said in unison.

"Handsome" "Strong" said Natsu.

"Aha...Aha...go on!" the group said in unison.

"and...Tallented". said Natsu with a proud smile.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha..." continuous and loud laughter was heard throughout the school.

"Don't laugh like that...somebody may think that this school is a haunted place...with bad souls roaming around and laughing like mad" said Natsu.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA..." the strength of their laughter raised even more.

"Let me tell you all a real horror story" said Natsu with a wicked smile on.

Everyone raised their eyebrows and asked "You?".

"Yeah me...got some problem" stated Natsu.

"No...please continue" said the Group.

"Listen carefully" said Natsu and then cleared his throat and continued "Once upon a time there was a hut in a far away village where very few peoples lived. There lived a man who has a bike, he goes for job early in the morning and returns late at night. One day while returning back to home he saw a ..." Lucy cut his story and said "women wearing a white dress". "Hey" everyone said to Lucy. "What" asked Lucy. "Nothing continue" said Erza to Natsu, Natsu nodded and continued "she asked him..." once again Lucy gut him in the middle of his sentence and said "for lift ". "Lucy you are destroying the fun" said Natsu.

"As if...every horror stories are like this...a women wearing white dress would ask the driver for a lift and after that the ghost would kill the driver...finished!".

"Fine...the story is over...our great story teller..." Lucy cut Natsu's words and said "Hey!...I am not a story Teller...you are...cause you wanted to tell us the horror story..." This time Natsu cut her sentence and said "Which you destroyed...anyways I don't mind".

"If you have Mind then only you will mind" said Lucy with a concerned look.

Everybody laughed in her statement. "Good one Lucy" said Sting with a wink.

Lucy nodded proudly.

* * *

_**I figured it out that this chapter is the most shortest of all...Forgive me  
**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL  
**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW…I BEG YOU ALL...*_*...*Puppy dog eyes*Reviews won't cost you **_

_**anything….Just dump a review….It makes us (writers of the story) proud that we really did a good/better/best or bad/worst/worst ….JOB… …..! **_

_**I want some suggestions from you all ….Shall I add Jacob Black and Edward Cullen from the movie Twilight to make this fiction more interesting.**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews(The only way).**_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**This might be my last upto date update cause my summer vacations are over...T_T  
**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


	17. Find Rogue!

_**Pairings: - Lucy X various**_

_**Disclaimer:-I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**__._

* * *

**Find Rogue!**

* * *

_Previously_

* * *

"_Listen carefully" said Natsu and then cleared his throat and continued "Once upon a time there was a hut in a far away village where very few peoples lived. There lived a man who has a bike, he goes for job early in the morning and returns late at night. One day while returning back to home he saw a ..." Lucy cut his story and said "women wearing a white dress". "Hey" everyone said to Lucy. "What" asked Lucy. "Nothing continue" said Erza to Natsu, Natsu nodded and continued "she asked him..." once again Lucy gut him in the middle of his sentence and said "for lift ". "Lucy you are destroying the fun" said Natsu. _

"_As if...every horror stories are like this...a women wearing white dress would ask the driver for a lift and after that the ghost would kill the driver...finished!"._

"_Fine...the story is over...our great story teller..." Lucy cut Natsu's words and said "Hey!...I am not a story Teller...you are...cause you wanted to tell us the horror story..." This time Natsu cut her sentence and said "Which you destroyed...anyways I don't mind"._

"_If you have Mind then only you will mind" said Lucy with a concerned look._

_Everybody laughed in her statement. "Good one Lucy" said Sting with a wink._

_Lucy nodded proudly._

* * *

"Hey...forgot about the plan?" asked Natsu.

"Oh Shit" Said everyone in unison.

With this said they all went back to their respective work.

"Lucy!" said Grey.

"Yeah!" replied Lucy.

"Your..." Grey was cut by Sting "Your pantie can be seen".

"W...what!" said Lucy for she didn't heard him as she was up on a leader in the Fairy Tail Academy's library searching for useful suggestions which can help them in their mission WATER TROUBLE.

"I can clearly see your pantie" Replied sting with his gaze glued on her...ehm...bottom.

"Hey...!" said Lucy but was cut by Erza "Lucy...be care full you might fall". Lucy Ignored her and continued "Don't you dare..." but was cut in her mid sentence as she realized that the leader she was standing on was falling (along with her).

"Watch out Lucy...coming for your rescue!" said Natsu, Sting, Grey, Gajeel, Laxus and Lyon except for Rogue who was standing still.

"AAAAHHHHH..." Cried the boys because, they collapsed on one another. After this they hurriedly turned their head to see if Lucy is ok or not and found Rogue holding Lucy in bridal style.

"She is safe now put her down" said Gajeel in anger.

"_"

"Put her down" this time Lyon joined in.

"_"

"What's with that face?" asked Lexus.

"You all really want me to put a unconscious girl down for her to stand on her feet magically" replied Rogue calmly.

The boys stopped complaining for a moment.

(SILENCE...)

"Hand her to me" Said Sting in a hurried tone.

"Hey what's your intention?...my intention is not bad at all so you can hand her to me" said Lyon.

"I am the most powerful out here...so I can handle her more nicely" Said Lexus showing his muscles.

"I swear Lucy will like to meet my cat" Natsu was cut in mid sentence by the boys" you are planning to take her to your home and do ****...you think we will let you do that".

Natsu scratched his head and said "What do you mean by ***" he paused for a while then suddenly a shiver went through his spine and said" I would never do that to her".

The boys raised an eyebrow and said in unison "not even if you marry her?".

"N...No...I won't and won't even allow you all" replied Natsu.

This time the boys except for Rogue got on the subject of Natsu not allowing them to do that, forgetting about Lucy.

Rogue thought in his mind _"Perfect timing to run from here_", and then he fled away with Lucy on his hands still holding in Bridal style.

* * *

"Erza why are you so serious all the time?" asked Levy.

"Got any problem with that?" replied Erza.

"O...Of c...course...n...n..Not" said Levy.

"Hum humm...hum...hum hummmm...hum...hum...humm..." Erza was humming a soft tune.

"Erza you sing well" said Levy.

"I was humming not singing" replied Erza.

"Let me tell you a Joke" said Levy.

"Get on!" said Erza.

"Two characters...A boy and his father...BOY:- Dad there is a boy in our class who calls me Gay.

FATHER:- Why don't you punch him on his face?

BOY:- I can't!

FATHER:- Why?

BOY:- He is sooo...CUTE!

End of the Joke" said Levy

Erza let out a chuckle and said "Do you have another one?".

"What another one?" asked Levy.

"Joke?" said Erza.

"Oh ...Soory I don't" said Levy.

"WHAT?" said Erza, switching on her well known aura.

"...s...s...sorry b...b...but...I...i d...don't" said Levy apolitically.

"MY EARS WAN'T TO HEAR AN OTHER ONE!" said Erza dangerously.

"B...but..." Levy was about to complete her sentence when an idea popped out on her head "Look Jellal is right there watching you...". Hearing this Erza turned her head towards where Levy pointed to. Levy getting the chance ran away in a lightning speed. Erza was unaware of the missing girl, she zoomed the whole are but was disappointed not to see him, and she soon was surrounded with a dark aura. She turned in expects to find the blue haired girl standing there but no one was there, her dark aura turned into a darker one and screamed in anger "L...E...V...Y...!".

* * *

"Lucy are you all right" asked Rogue.

"ummm...ahh...um..." Lucy slowly started opening her eyes. As soon as she fully opened her eyes she saw something black, at first she didn't recognized what it was but as her eyes adjusted to the surrounding she saw that it was Rogue staring at her."R...Rogue" she murmured under her breath.

"Yes Lucy...!" replied Rogue with a mere blush. (Hearing abilities)

Lucy roamed her eyes in wonder that where she was and at last she came with a conclusion that she was in the schools infirmary.

"T...t...thanks" said Lucy.

Rogue let out a heart melting smile to Lucy and said "I will be always there for you...when you are in need".

In a lightning speed Lucy hugged Rogue tight, and so did Rogue too returning her hug. She was sobbing.

Lucy said in between their long lasting hug and sobs "R...Rogue...I...I...Lo..." she paused for a while.

Hearing the words LO Rogues ears perked up and got curiosity. "P...Please C...Continue..." said Rogue.

Lucy took a deep breath and replied "I...I...L...Lo...Looked everywhere in the school's library for the book of our help...*SOB*...but didn't found it...*SOB*...how can I help Grey now...*SOB*...after all I am the one responsible for this mess...*SOB*..." **(I used "Looked" to make Lucy's sentence more interesting, I know I should have used "Searched". I hope you got what I said) **

* * *

When Lucy completed her sentence Rogues curiosity and interest died. "We will see about that later...you don't have to worry about that" said Rogue in a sadistic tone which went unnoticed by **Lucy.**

"Have anybody noticed that damn Rogue with Lucy in his armsss...live it!...have you seen them" asked the boys to every student they can see on the way while tracing their smell.

The replies from the boys were like "Is something wrong?". "Is something going on between them?". "Is Lucy already taken?".

And the replies from the girls were like ""Why do you care?...I am always here for you ... have an eye on me". "Forget about her ... she is just a soiled one ... I am better than her".

"Where that bustard did went?" said Natsu.

"That's the same question running in our head too...YOU DUMB ASS!" said the other boys in unison.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and said "Sorry I don't know to read minds!...".

Everybody sweat dropped and said in their minds _"Is he so dense that he can't even make it out from our facial expressions!"._

"As you all can read minds, now tell me what I am thinking!" said Natsu with interest.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"You are thinking about ..." Grey's sentence got cut by Natsu's happy one "you all in women's clothes ..!".

"W...what...Cross dressing!" said the boys.

"Got it right" said Natsu.

"YOU FOOL ...!" Said the boy's in unison.

"Hey you should try it out once ..." said Natsu with a grin.

"Why don't you?" asked the boys.

"I am not a girl" replied Natsu.

"Then are we?" asked the boys.

"hmmm..." was Natsu's reply.

"You are dumber then you look like ... seriously!" said the boys.

Natsu's face lit up and said to everyone passing by "You heard that I am dumber then I look like!". After saying this line to more than fifty student's realization strokes his mind."Wh ...What did you all said ... I ... I am ... Dumb ...no way that's possible" said Natsu angrily.

"Why isn't that possible?" asked the boys raising their eyebrows.

Grey raised his hand and said "I know the answer, I know the answer ...he is not Dumb..." every one raised their brow, Grey shrugged it off and then continued ... he is the King of Dumbness ... RIGHT!".

Hearing this everyone roared in laughter.

"HAHAHA ... LOL Grey ... haven't laughed like this in years ...HAHAHAHA! " Said Laxus in between his laughter.

"mmm...Guys are we forgetting something ..." said Natsu scratching his head in attempt to remember what they forgot.

"SHIT!" said Lyon.

The boys eyed Lyon puzzled but soon this word escaped from their lips too.

* * *

_**WORD COUNT:-1,904(One thousand nine hundred four) **_

_**Sorry for wrong English and Grammar. I can't help that, English is not my mother language.**_

_**Liked the JOKE? ... that's one of my favorites ...! **_

_**This is the longest chappy in **_**My Unpredictable Life's**_**chapter's history ... yeaiiii ...! ... A imaginary Cake from me ... Enjoy ...!**_

_**This chappy is not as good as you all have expected ... Wrote in a rush ... haven't been uploaded one for a long time SORRY! ... Don't go mad on me ... my school is the culprit, lot's of burden on my head because of which I didn't got time ... I won't take the blame on me.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW…I BEG YOU ALL...*_*...*Puppy dog eyes*Reviews won't cost you anything….Just dump a review….It makes us (writers of the story) happy that we really did a good/better/best or bad/worst/worst ….JOB… …..! **_

_**I want some suggestions from you all ….Shall I add Jacob Black and Edward Cullen from the movie Twilight to make this fiction more interesting.**_

_**I hope you all liked my new chapter, if yes then send me Reviews.**_

_**Please PM me. (Private Message)**_

_**Any complains then send me Reviews (The only way).**_

_**Viewers please do Review, Review and Review.**_

_**~~ Thank you for reading ~~**_


End file.
